<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty Dog by ShieldCorgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942301">Salty Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi'>ShieldCorgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>标题是一款鸡尾酒的名字，俚语中有“炮/友”的意思<br/>warning：美国队长x现代巴基，半AU，pao友转正<br/>祝巴基生日快乐！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salty Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫停下晨跑的步伐时，内心还是茫然的。<br/>他刚从冰层中解冻，瞬间跨越七十年，认识的朋友非死即老，手机代替书信，数据代替纸笔，他成了刚出生的婴儿，一切从头学起。<br/>正是夏日，街头上男女都是清凉打扮，神色匆匆赶往目的地。史蒂夫知道这是“早高峰”。<br/>超级英雄不是朝九晚五的固定工作，天下太平时他们无大事可做。史蒂夫沿着街道随意乱逛，想在人少时分再钻进地铁研究一下这项新型交通方式。<br/>走到路口，史蒂夫驻足思考向左或右时，后背突然感动一股冲力，估计有人没注意到他停下，所以直接撞了上来。<br/>“哦不——天呐，你怎么不走了！”<br/>他的语气从委屈变责怪，隐隐带着怒气，可又底气不足，听着怪可怜的。<br/>史蒂夫连忙转身，原来是他的咖啡掉了，洒了一地救不回来。又看他穿着衬衫，手臂上挂着西服外套的样子，史蒂夫猜他是个在附近上班的年轻人。<br/>“抱歉，”史蒂夫立刻说道，“我可以再给你买一杯。”<br/>他撇撇嘴，“不用了，我上班快迟到了。”<br/>说完，他加快速度过了马路，消失在对面的写字楼中。<br/>史蒂夫四下张望，不远处有一家咖啡店，店外有方桌座椅，没准儿就是刚刚那个人买咖啡的店铺。<br/>上午九点，史蒂夫回到公寓，简单洗漱吃饭，然后拿起弗瑞给他的无穷无尽的资料，恶补二十一世纪知识。<br/>中午十二点，史蒂夫吃了很大一盘炖菜。<br/>下午一点半，史蒂夫去神盾局开会、签文件，直到四点，他才夹着素描本脱身，回到早上被一位年轻人撞到的地方。<br/>史蒂夫在咖啡店处点了大杯美式、一碟松饼，坐在外面描摹起街头的风景，服务生对他多说了几句话，史蒂夫不懂是什么意思，只好回以微笑。<br/>人流渐渐从稀少变得拥挤，史蒂夫也抬起头，拜血清所赐，他的流动视力非常好，有信心在人来人往中找到想找的人。<br/>年轻人出来时，没有早上的那种急促感了，而是慢悠悠的。史蒂夫收起东西，上前打招呼，“嗨。”<br/>“嗨？”年轻人迷惑，眨眨他那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，随即又想起什么，“是你！”<br/>史蒂夫笑，“我还是觉得应该请你喝一杯咖啡。”<br/>年轻人叹口气，似乎是从没见过如此执着的人，可他又那么帅气。<br/>“咖啡就不用了。但如果你坚持，那请我喝杯酒吧，”年轻人抽走了史蒂夫的素描本，用铅笔在空白的一页留下地址和号码，“晚上九点见。顺便，你可以叫我巴基。”<br/>“史蒂夫。”<br/> <br/>史蒂夫犹豫再三，穿上了衣柜里最“时尚”的衣服：一件有点装饰的白色衬衫、一条牛仔裤。<br/>史蒂夫没来过这种酒吧，灯光闪烁，很多人上手摸他的胸肌和屁股。史蒂夫皱着眉拨开他们，坐到巴基身旁。<br/>“这么紧张，你以前没来过酒吧吗？”<br/>史蒂夫没有回答，只是问他想喝什么，巴基笑意更浓，哪有这么请喝酒的。<br/>巴基叫来酒保，点了两杯salty dog，他估计面前这位有点古板做派的“绅士”不懂这句俚语的含义，逗逗他也有趣。<br/>巴基本以为他能灌醉史蒂夫，毕竟以前他都是撑到最后一圈shot的人，没想到今天棋逢对手，他都喝出重影了，史蒂夫还神色如常，甚至不曾脸红。<br/>这激发了他的斗志。巴基叫了各式各样的酒，摆满一桌，和史蒂夫接连碰杯。<br/>喝到大概是凌晨了，人们陆陆续续出了酒吧，大部分都是成双结对、搂搂抱抱。巴基也终于承认技不如人，脚底打滑抓着史蒂夫胳膊不松手。<br/>他隐隐约约听到史蒂夫问他住在哪里，也隐隐约约感觉自己回答了这个问题。<br/>摇摇晃晃间，巴基觉得眼前出现了一位金发蓝眼大胸美人，眼神关切地看着自己，而眉头锁起来，似乎永远不会快乐。<br/>巴基贴上去，为美人解忧永远是他的第一要义，他抚摸着美人的脸庞，烙上一个轻吻。<br/>“嘿，甜心，开心点。”<br/>一股火从史蒂夫的体内烧起来，这么多年，他活得像个符号，对情欲懵懵懂懂，不懂这种滋味，也认为无需去懂。<br/>但是巴基亲吻他，普通而珍贵，酒精开始对他起作用，史蒂夫感到迷眩失重。<br/>半梦半醒间，他捧起巴基的脸，遵循本能地回以爱恋。</p>
<p>哪怕一夜“混乱”，史蒂夫的生物钟也准时响起，他环顾四周，幸好是在熟悉的家里。就是乱糟糟的，连两个套子都在地上。<br/>很好，他逐渐回忆起昨夜的疯狂了。<br/>巴基的吻很动情，很黏稠，史蒂夫不知何时坠进去，扯开了他薄薄的半透T恤，向上摸索……他们拥在一起，像最初就不曾分开。<br/>唯一感谢的是，巴基随身携带小方块，不至于落到尴尬地步。<br/>史蒂夫以行军般速度收拾好房间，回到床边叫醒巴基，同时没忍住用手揉他软软的棕色短发，“我知道你可能需要休息，但我怕你来不及上班……”<br/>巴基迷迷糊糊拍自己的脸，好不容易才把意识拍回来，“哦，我这几天休假，要不然也不敢和你拼酒。”<br/>他再次把头埋进枕头里蠕动，下一秒又弹起来，“我……你……我们……”他疯狂在两人之间摆动手指，很不敢置信。<br/>“呃，是的？”史蒂夫下意识退一步，但也想不出能说些什么。<br/>巴基沉着脸嘟囔几句，史蒂夫的四倍听力只能听出至少是三种外语。接着他掀起被子，“打扰你了，我现在就走。以及，还是感谢你把我扛回来。”<br/>“没关系，”史蒂夫侧身让开路，心想超英背个普通人还不简单，“你一个人行吗，要不要叫个朋友来接你？”<br/>“工作日的早上，估计没有人管我。”巴基想去拿衣服，结果发现衣服都是皱巴巴的，这不比杀了他好到哪里去。<br/>史蒂夫及时看出他的困窘，“你可以先洗个澡，换身我的衣服。”<br/>巴基扶额说谢谢，转头瞥见床头柜上的手机跳出一条消息提示。<br/>——总统题字，华盛顿特区拟建立美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯博物馆。<br/>巴基愣住，冲上前划开了文章页面，穿着红蓝白制服、戴着头盔的美国队长平静地望向镜头，矗立不倒如神祇。<br/>再抬头，这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯一头乱毛，白色背心，宽如象腿的短裤——巴基没有第一时间认出他的少年偶像，实在情有可原。<br/>“操啊，”巴基像卡住的机器人，过量的信息让他难以支撑自身运转，“我睡了美国队长。”<br/>显然他丧失了全部理智，因为事实是美国队长睡了他。</p>
<p>认出身份后，巴基厚着脸皮不走了，帮助美国队长破处，可比中五百万美元的彩票还难。<br/>史蒂夫搬出冰箱里的美食接待他，但手艺堪忧，还是巴基接手了早饭，做出丰盛一桌。<br/>“所以，你真的是打完血清后才变成现在这个样子的？”<br/>“当然。”<br/>巴基戳戳炒蛋，“疼不疼？”<br/>“什么？”史蒂夫没反应过来。<br/>“打血清的时候……疼吗？”<br/>史蒂夫没想到他会问这个。注射血清时，周围有很多博士、医生、护士，有令人头晕的灯光和冰冷的仪器。霍华德和佩吉站在他身边，祝贺试验成功。<br/>那时没人问他疼不疼，他也习惯了把所有疼痛生生咽下去，所以此刻一个刚和他认识一天的半个陌生人如此在意地关心他，反而让他答不上话来。<br/>“有点，”他慢吞吞地说，在苦涩中尝到迟来的甜意，“但是现在很好，也不会再生病了。”</p>
<p>吃完饭，史蒂夫去洗盘子，巴基翻看史蒂夫那本厚厚的科普书。神盾局很官方，很高高在上，资料全面却不免晦涩。巴基不客气地喝了两杯咖啡，决定在他因完成翻译大项目而得之不易的几天假期中，带着史蒂夫逛遍纽约。<br/>他们白天沿着街道走，巴基因为工作原因知道很多国家见闻，就把七十年来的“历史”编成“故事”，一点一点讲给史蒂夫听。看到服装店，巴基也会拉着史蒂夫进去挑选，不过两天，他就成功换掉了史蒂夫上世纪品味的衣柜。<br/>晚上，他们按照巴基列的清单看电影、刷电视剧，偶尔还会打游戏、喝酒。<br/>而喝酒后，他们无可避免的又滚上床，毕竟很多事情有一就有二。这次巴基不像上次烂醉如泥，他能清楚感受到他和史蒂夫的契合。<br/>史蒂夫抚摸他、进入他，动作像介于青涩和熟透期间的生长期果子。巴基在他身下呻吟，扭得像发情的小猫，把史蒂夫的屁股按向自己。结束后他们还亲吻对方，巴基大着胆子捏史蒂夫的胸肌，史蒂夫不生气，笑吟吟地玩他手指。<br/>临近假期末尾，两人都很不舍分别。对于史蒂夫来说，一个人面对洪水般的剧变总是难捱的；对于巴基来说，他没有遇见过比史蒂夫还真诚可靠的人。<br/>巴基回归繁忙职场的前一天，史蒂夫送给他一幅套上塑封的素描，画中把巴基写下的地址和电话号码融合，像是重现了那次日落时分的场景。<br/>“哇，你画得真好。”<br/>史蒂夫舒口气，“你喜欢就好。这几天，谢谢你陪我。”<br/>他从未有过这样的“亲密关系”，巴基留下的日常用品都让史蒂夫睹物思人。但没过多久，他就被神盾局召唤了，认识了一群古怪的朋友，其中甚至有外星神。</p>
<p>一些丑陋的外星怪兽在纽约叫嚣，史蒂夫不熟悉这些敌人，但他熟悉战争。作为队长，他熟练地指挥团队，在巴基的公司前留下匆匆一瞥。<br/>那里暂时安全，史蒂夫希望他们已经被疏散到安全地点。<br/>那些怪兽有形状更奇怪的飞行器，边绕城穿梭边射击群众，雷神、钢铁侠、浩克、鹰眼都在空中战场，仍招架不住。史蒂夫给黑寡妇下了一道最后命令：拿到权杖，关闭虫洞。之后便抢了一辆飞行器，进入上空。<br/>复仇者们临时组队，但为了不同的信念，很和谐的同仇敌忾，把精力放在尽快赶跑或杀死外星人们上。这样酣战多时，他们终于渐渐取得上风，黑寡妇及时取得权杖，在科学家的帮助下关闭了虫洞。<br/>失去无穷无尽的支援军队，留在纽约的怪物们便不足为惧。史蒂夫跳下飞行器，顺手甩出盾牌，掀翻了一路小兵。</p>
<p>巴基所在的写字楼，非常不巧，处在战局中央位置。唯一庆幸的是，他们撤退及时，勉强躲进了钢筋水泥的坚固避难场所中。<br/>可火力过强，建筑边缘岌岌可危，与巴基同组的多洛莉丝不小心滚了出去，眼看蓝绿色光束就要射过来，巴基来不及多想，冲下去护住了她。<br/>未知的危险没有来临，射线弹到阻碍物上发出闷响，然后归于平静。巴基回头，一张“美国队长不喜欢你这么做”的脸映入眼帘。<br/>巴基脱口而出的那声“史蒂夫”，盖在多洛莉丝惊讶喊出的“美国队长”下面，史蒂夫抬起盾牌，护送他们回到建筑里面，站在门口和队员通讯。<br/>不论何时何地，美国队长都有让人心安的魔力，躲在避难所的人们纷纷忘却危难，好奇地观察起他，还有一些人拿出手机来拍他的背影。<br/>危机解除，纽约平安。美国队长归队时，回头遥遥望了人群一眼，有人打趣多洛莉丝，“美国队长刚刚看你呢！”<br/>多洛莉丝心里有数，“他看得才不是我。”说是巴基还差不多，她得快点把他们之间的猫腻拷问出来。</p>
<p>美国队长有两个手机号，一个直接由神盾局接管，接收任务和官方消息，另一个是巴基带他办的私人号码。现在，这个私人号码显示在巴基的手机上。<br/>纽约修整，大部分公司转为线上办公，史蒂夫听闻后用刻不容缓语气让巴基过来找他，又在一见面温柔焦急地问他有没有受伤。<br/>“我躲得好着呢。倒是你打了一天，是不是伤到不少地方？”<br/>“还好，毕竟我没有赤手空拳帮人挡子弹。”<br/>操他的，原来是在这里等他呢。巴基气哼哼得咬牙，他就知道美国队长从来不是什么正人君子，只要他想，诡辩学家都能被他绕晕。<br/>“如果是你的朋友身陷危难，你会见死不救吗？”<br/>史蒂夫无声地看着他，眉头皱起来，但无法反驳巴基的发言。因为巴基这么做是对的，他是英雄。<br/>史蒂夫拥住他，“我很想你，我很担心你。”<br/>他们顺理成章打了炮，以庆祝劫后余生。史蒂夫这次操得很凶，巴基都压着哭声求饶了，史蒂夫还恍若未闻地咬他。<br/>结束后巴基饿得要命，腿也抖，史蒂夫给他拿来两盒比利时巧克力让他垫肚子。<br/>“史蒂夫，你去干嘛？”<br/>史蒂夫不好意思地挠挠头，“我想……试着做饭。”<br/>“哇哦，”巴基含含糊糊地嚼着一块黑白拼接的巧克力，“你偷偷学习了？”<br/>“我以前就会，只是现代的食品和调料太多太丰盛了，我不太习惯。”<br/>“队长，你知道我很相信你，”他抬起手，想让史蒂夫扶他一把，“但是这关乎到我的美味晚餐，我要跟着你。”<br/>史蒂夫会错意，弯腰把巴基抱起来带到厨房，巴基张着嘴巴，最终没舍得让史蒂夫放他下去，反而把手臂轻轻放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。<br/>史蒂夫煎的牛排还不错，只是火候和味道稍欠一些，番茄汤有点寡淡，柳橙汁榨得完美无缺。巴基风卷残云地往嘴里塞食物，也不管有没有形象了，毕竟美国队长都在他对面摞起四块牛排了。</p>
<p>“怎么了，娜特？”<br/>“罗杰斯，”娜塔莎标志性的沙哑嗓音微微扬起，“你逃掉了我们的庆功会？”<br/>“听我说，我在做更重要的事情。”<br/>“在谈恋爱，是吗？”<br/>“嘿！”<br/>“好的，好的。队长，我们完全了解！”托尼和克林特醉醺醺的抢占话筒，又突然被一阵“轰隆”声取代，“吾友，我以奥丁之子的名义祝你们幸福！”<br/>只有班纳靠谱，“队长，我非常高兴看到你适应了新生活。希望你们玩得愉快。”<br/>这边史蒂夫和复仇者们联络，那边巴基也和多洛莉丝打拉锯战，她先谢谢巴基出手相救，又承诺补齐他没有的美国队长漫画、且会在明年给他买超级碗门票。<br/>巴基听到美国队长这四个字就脸红，更别说多洛莉丝一直缠着他问和美国队长有没有其他关系，美国队长本人也喊他去选碟片。巴基支支吾吾用尽毕生所学的语言技巧，才挂断电话，冲出去和史蒂夫回顾美国电影史。</p>
<p>史蒂夫本以为巴基会在他这里多住几天，没想到巴基被外派了出差。史蒂夫有点郁郁，他在想自己对巴基的感情。男人爱上男人，在上个世纪会有牢狱之灾，但在现在，不说能获得全部人的理解，也拥有了相爱的权利。这些观念的转变对于史蒂夫来说很巨大，但最重要的，是史蒂夫是否真正爱上了巴基。<br/>史蒂夫很喜欢和巴基……做爱的感觉，每当他抚摸巴基，都会觉得世界上只剩他们两个人，他会忘却环绕在他周围、消弭不掉的战争与隔阂。<br/>史蒂夫骑摩托去神盾大厦训练，偶尔遇见克林特，偶尔遇见娜塔莎，班纳和索尔是肯定看不到的，但在极少数情况下可以看见托尼，比如今天。<br/>“队长，晚上好啊。”<br/>“现在是上午十一点。”<br/>“嘿，我刚从法国飞回来呢，算不清时差。”<br/>史蒂夫不和他纠缠，“你怎么来这里了？”<br/>“哦，这个嘛。我前段时间去欧洲谈生意，找了个超棒的翻译，偶然得知他是我们——复仇者的粉丝，于是带他来逛逛。就只是看看大厅，展览，什么的，不涉及机密。弗瑞也同意了。”<br/>托尼向来想一出是一出，史蒂夫就算刚认识他也熟知这一点，他点点头，打算找快餐车买几个巴基推荐的热狗吃。<br/>“队长，等等！詹姆斯，快来，你最爱的美国甜心就在这呢！”<br/>史蒂夫叹口气，他已经习惯了应对美利坚人民的过分热情，他提起嘴角转头，结果就是看到了一位棕发绿眼的帅哥。<br/>巴基眨眨眼，轻轻走上前来，有点犹豫，但还是率先开口：“队长？史蒂夫？”<br/>史蒂夫回过神来，伸出手和他交握。托尼摸摸鼻子，觉得他俩莫名有上过床的气场。<br/>“呃，这位是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，如果你俩想聊聊的话，我退出。”<br/>“不用了，托尼，”巴基叫住他，这个称呼不禁让史蒂夫心头一窒，他和托尼这么熟吗？“我还想再坐坐你的敞篷跑车呢。”<br/>趁托尼转身走出大厅的空隙，巴基冲史蒂夫挤挤眼睛，趴在他耳边说：“晚上见，美国甜心。”<br/>他绝对，肯定，百分之百的爱巴基。史蒂夫想。</p>
<p>“我们第一次见面，你点给我的那杯酒，叫Salty Dog？”<br/>巴基笑着默认，这让史蒂夫红了脸，“那你……”<br/>“哦不，那天我只是……只是觉得你很可爱，想和你调情。”<br/>“现在呢？”<br/>巴基定定望着史蒂夫，能看出史蒂夫躲闪不安的眼眸。美国队长真的不会掩饰他的情感，滚烫的喜欢像岩浆一般流到巴基身上。<br/>巴基俯过身，亲吻了史蒂夫，两片柔软的唇相触，让人感觉到爱与生命。<br/>“现在我想向你告白。”</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>